speex_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Plane of Elemental Water
The Plane of Elemental Water, besides being made of mostly water, is also the elemental plane with the most life. One traveling through the Ethereal Plane would immediately recognize their location by noticing the misty sea-green hue around them. The most common portals to the Plane of Water are located in the bottom of deep bodies of water, but occasionally one might find a field of mud during a drought, or a whirlpool in a pond that seems to be sucking in fish. In the Elemental Plane of Air there is a portal to the plane of water called the Bubblenet, and in the Plane of Elemental Earth there is the Pale River that flows into the plane. from the Pale River, Dao are known to occasionally visit. Hazards The biggest hazard in the Plane of Elemental Water is the water. The plane is an ocean with no surface, and that means swimming and water-breathing is a must. While food is plentiful on the plane thanks to no shortage of natural flora and fauna, the plane is also home to predators that are always watching, from sharks and squids to larger predators like kraken and aboleth. There are small creatures that also pose threats, such as parasites and poisonous creatures, one of the worst of these is the red algae that forms a mass known as the Red Tide. Natives The Plane of Elemental Water is home to all manner of Water Elementals, including water weirds, varrdig, mephits, and other varieties. There is a large community of Genasi, Jann, Marids, and Archons, but there is also a large spread of Nereids, Tritons, Merfolk, Kuo-Toans, Lizardfolk, Locathah, Sahuagin, Mercanes, Merrow, Pángxiè, and Merren. Outside of the humanoid and native creatures, nearly any aquatic creature can be found on the plane, from the smallest fish to the largest leviathan. Other beings that are found on the plane of Elemental Water include Aboleth, Sea Spawn, Charonadaemons, Black dragons, Bronze dragons, Yu lung, Chiang lung, Lung wang, Tun mi lung, Eyes of the Deep, mud-men, Sea hags, Tojanida, and will-o'-wisps. Locations There is a black coral fortress inhabited by Olhydra and surrounded by her dark followers, surrounded by the ruins of the former empire she wiped from the multiverse. There is a region where the currents and flowing water feels still and stagnant, and in that region is a collection of items once collected by Istishia and the remnants of their clergy in the plane. This area is known as the Sea of Timelessness. The Hermitage is a realm controlled by Basatan. It is a place made of the pieces of detritus found in the plane, a home built of refuse where all are considered welcome. As would be expected it is filled with hundreds of thousands of crabs, but is otherwise quite homey. A rainbow coral reef is called SSesurgass is controlled by Ben-Hadar, the Good Archomental of Water. His realm touches Styx and is heavily monitored by both Charon and the prince. A region of pure warm water is inhabited by Tefnut. The Kuo-Toa swear that Blibdoolpoolp has a realm in the plane, but no other being has ever seen it. Padishah Kalbari al-Durrat al-Amwaj ibn Jari of the Marids possesses a palace next to the Bubblenet called the '''Citadel of Ten Thousand Pearls '''which is made of a gigantic coral reef inlaid with copper doors and hinges. The citadel itself is home to hundreds of Marid, but the surrounding reef makes up a veritable city for them, and the largest collected settlement of Marid in the multiverse. It is not uncommon for the Marid to help mortals and outsiders to the plane breathe water, in the interest of making deals. Category:Planes